Yoo Jeong Yeon
Perfil thumb|350px|Jeong Yeon *'Nombre:' 정연 / Jeong Yeon *'Nombre completo:' 유정연 / Yoo Jeong Yeon *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina y MC. *'Apodos:' Oppa. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 1,68 cm *'Peso:' 49 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Zodiaco chino:' Rata *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *(JTBC) We Will Eat Well (23-07-2016, Junto a Momo) *(JTBC) Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (20 y 27-06-2016, Junto a Tzuyu) *(SBS) Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia (2016) *(KBS2) Gag Concert (01-05-2016, junto a Na Yeon y Tzuyu) *(Mnet) M! Countdown (17-03-2016, MC Especial Junto a Chae Young) * (KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016) * (KBS2) Muscle Girls Project (09-02-16) * (KBS) We Are Brothers * (KBS2) Gag Concert (03-01-2016) * (KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016) * (OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015) * (MBCevery 1) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015) * (Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11-2015) * (Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-15) * 2015: (Navet TV) Twice TV 2 [Aplicación V] * 2015: (Naver TV) Twice TV * 2015: (Mnet) Sixteen Vídeos Musicales * 2016: J.Y. Park - "Fire" (feat. Conan O'Brien, Steven Yeun & Park Ji Min) * 2015: '''Miss A - "Only you" * '''2014: GOT7 - "Girls Girls Girls" Premios Curiosidades * Grupo K-Pop: TWICE ** Posición: 3ra Vocalista principal, rapera y Bailarina. *** Trainee desde: 2010. * Estudios: '''Apgujeong High School. * '''Familia: Padres y Una hermana mayor (La actriz Gong Seung Yeon). * Hobbies: 'Ver vídeos de '"Eating broadcast". * Especialidad: ''' Jugar a juegos del móvil. * '''Hábitos: Le gusta plasmar en el papel sus impresiones con respecto a distintos temas y asuntos, además le encanta imitar a sus compañeras. * Tipo ideal: Es alguien con quien se sienta cómodo y que sería divertido. * Cosas que le gustan: Le gusta cambiar y probar cosas nuevas. Solo puede pensar en una cosa, y esa cosa tiene que gustarle mucho. Ahora mismo, le gustan las vídeo llamadas, así que hace vídeo llamadas con sus amigos. * Modelo a seguir: es la cantautora británica Jessie J. * Estilo: No cree tener un estilo definido, pero las prendas de ropa que más le gustan son los cárdigans y los pantalones vaqueros. Además, como hace ejercicio constantemente y baila mucho, siempre que va de compras, busca pantalones de deporte primero. * Música favorita: No tiene un género de música preferido. Cuando le gusta una canción, solo escucha esa canción. Sus favoritas en la última entrevista que le hicieron eran "Two lovers" de Davichi y "Always and forever" de Gwang Ok. * Lema: "La vida es tú elección." * Fanclub: '''YOONIVERSE * Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment desde el año 2010. * Su objeto más preciado es su plancha del pelo, porque acostumbra a tener mucho volumen y le gusta alisárselo. * Ella trabajo en un montón de trabajos a tiempo parcial, como una panadería y hotel. * Le gusta saber que piensan los demás, por eso se informa en internet y lee muchos comentarios. * Se compara a sí misma con un avestruz, y le encanta imitar al ave. (Link, minuto 1:30). *Es cercana a la actriz y ex-aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, Cecilia. *Su hermana, la actriz Gong Seung Yeon, fue la que reveló que Jeong Yeon participaría en el nuevo programa de supervivencia SIXTEEN. *Fue la última participante en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. *Es cercana a Nayeon ya que ambas entrenaron juntas durante su período de aprendiz. *Ella y las demás integrantes de TWICE, consideran a Miss A y G.O.D. su ejemplo a seguir. *Su padre es dueño de un restaurante. *Además de JYP Entertainment fue aceptada en SM Entertainment el mismo día, no obstante, rechazó la oferta y decidió entrar en JYP Entertainment porque era la empresa en la que ella quería ser aprendiz. *A ella le gusta molestar a los miembros. *Se le considera como la pacificadora del grupo. *Es la más fuerte del grupo. *Ella es ambidiestra. *es concidera la Girl Crush de Grupo. *Comparte habitación y cama con Momo, debido a que su dormitorio es una sala matrimonial. Por eso se hacen llamar Papá (Momo) y Mamá (Jeongyeon), siendo la "pareja" del grupo según el resto de integrantes. Ambas hablan mucho durante la noche e interrumpen el sueño de Mina, Sana, Nayeon y Jihyo, cuya habitación está conectada por un pasillo a la suya. Además, Jeongyeon dice que a Momo le gusta dormir al lado de un peluche muy grande que siempre pone en mitad de la cama. *Muchos fans la emparejan con cualquier miembro de TWICE, pero sobre todo con Momo. *Le encanta la comida picante. *Muchos piensan que tiene un gran parecido con Sungjae de BTOB. *Fue ganadora del mejor baile kkap en Weekly Idol. *En una entrevista dijo que no se consideraba tan bonita como los otros miembros de su grupo ante esto muchos netizens han escrito comentarios no sólo exaltando su belleza sino pidiéndole que se dé cuenta de lo bella que es. *Se confirmó que aparecerá junto a su hermana mayor la actriz Gong Seungyeon en el programa de la KBS "We are brothers" donde se mostrara la convivencia de celebridades con sus hermanos durante 48 horas. *Ha sido confirmada para el programa de SBS Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, las grabaciones comenzarán en junio. *Durante la grabación de '''Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, Jeong Yeon sufrió una herida en su pierna izquierda, a pesar de que ella quería continuar filmando JYP consideró que era mejor que ella regresara a Corea y fuera tratada para una rápida y mayor recuperación, JYP aseguró que no fue un golpe serio. *No pudo participar durante el Special Stage de TWICE en M! Countdown de I'm Gonna Be A Star por el golpe que sufrió en la filmación Law of the Jungle in New Caledonia, '''sin embargo fue vista llegando con '''TWICE al programa con muletas y su pierna enyesada. https://youtu.be/fLFk3Q00Gk8 1 *El 22 de junio, SBS reveló que Jeongyeon de TWICE, la actriz Gong Seung Yun y el actor Kim Min Suk serían los nuevos MCs fijos del programa musical " Inkigayo" comenzarán el 03 de julio del 2016. Teniendo en cuenta que Jeongyeon y Gong Seung Yun son hermanas, tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar juntas en éste programa. *En uno de los episodio de Inkigayo se la vio abrazada a la líder de GFRIEND, So Won, luego de entregarle el trofeo por una nueva victoria, lo que demuestra su cercanía. * Mientras Momo y Nayeon estuvieron en el programa de Flower Crew Jai Jin del grupo legendario SECHSKIES eligió a Jeong Yeon como su chica ideal dentro de TWICE. Nayeon llamó a Jeong Yeon y le pasó a Jai Jin y este le dijo que esperaba verla en algún concierto a final del año y que le encantaba su estilo de corte de cabello. * En el programa Flower Crew el actor Kim Min Suk eligió Jeong Yeon como su chica ideal. * A Gong Myung de 5urprise le preguntaron en We Got Married quien era su tipo ideal y el respondió Jeong Yeon de TWICE. * Fue emparejada junto a Vernon de SEVENTEEN como su pareja de baile durante la canción "Who's Your Mama" de JYP para el SBS Gayo Daejun 2016. * dijo que este año se iba dejar crecer el cabello * se informo que el 22 de enero del 2017 iba a dejar de ser la MC de inkigayo junto con su hermana Seung Yun y Kim Min Suk Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Namu) * Perfil Oficial TWICE Galería Jeongyeon1.jpg Jeongyeon2.jpg Jeongyeon3.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1996